


Teach me, Teach me

by bean17



Series: Poems i guess [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sorry guys, Villanelle, the poem not the character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean17/pseuds/bean17
Summary: I always suck at summaries but here goes:You ask the trees to whisper knowledge into your ear
Series: Poems i guess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964347
Kudos: 1





	Teach me, Teach me

I hear the wind whispering in the trees.   
Their voices speaking to me are a sign.   
I’ll listen, teach me, teach me your stories. 

Smiling, they ruffle my hair with a breeze  
That carries its scent from a field of thyme.   
I hear the wind whispering in the trees. 

From inside the warm house, safe from the freeze,  
I hear the grandfather clock chime: it’s time.   
I’ll listen, teach me, teach me your stories. 

It tells of times past, of lands across seas,  
Of its beginnings and how it did shine.   
I hear the wind whispering in the trees. 

I watch as the birds build their nests with ease.   
Using what they have to shelter in pines.   
I’ll listen, teach me, teach me your stories. 

Mother Nature beckons with her beauty;  
So does History with his books’ rough spines.   
I hear the wind whispering in the trees.   
I’ll listen, teach me, teach me your stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I threw in a ton of hidden meanings and I’m curious what you guys think it’s about (other than just trees), so feel free to give your interpretation in the comments! :)


End file.
